Pain, Empty Words, and Broken Promises
by UchihaSkye
Summary: Hatsuharu sees a blind girl get into a car accident and he goes to Shigure's house to get her treated and live there. She has a hidden past of pain and blood. Will she fall in love? What will Akito do? What does her past have to do with the Sohmas?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic! R & R please and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Delilah.**

** Shigure's POV**

"High school girls, high school girls. All for me, all for me." I hummed/sung while driving.

It was a rainy, dreary, and dark Tuesday evening.

I was driving a car, Hatori's car to be exact.

He let me because he didn't want me catching a cold while walking to the high school.

I had to go to the high school to check on Tohru's, Yuki's, and Kyo's grades.

They were all doing fairly well, so I went to talk with some of the high school girls who were still waiting for their rides.

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were all at the house right now, and knowing Kyo and Yuki they were probably fighting.

I was driving down Main Street and I was quickly coming to a 4-way intersection.

There was a green light so I closed my eyes and started humming high school girls to myself.

Little did I know that I had just made a huge mistake.

One that could possibly end a girl's life.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

"Ugh, why does it have to be raining?" I said out loud as I was walking down Main Street towards Shigure's house.

"Hun? Isn't that Hatori's car? It is!" I said as I saw his car driving somewhat fast towards the intersection.

"Hey, Hatori! Can you give me a ride?" I shouted out to him.

Although apparently he didn't hear me because his windows were rolled up and I was too far away to see inside them.

"Hatori! Hey, Hatori!" I yelled out to him once more before giving up.

I looked ahead at the intersection; there was a green light that Hatori was driving towards, and it suddenly turned red.

Wait, who is that? I thought to myself as I saw someone limping out onto the open street.

Right where Hatori's car was heading for.

"Hey! Watch out! There's a car coming!" I shouted out to that person, but whoever it was just kept on going.

I could see that person a little better now, it was a girl I realized.

"I said there's a car coming! Can't you see it!?" I shouted even louder while I started jogging up to her.

She still didn't seem to hear me, and neither did Hatori, because he was still driving fast towards the girl.

She was still limping, heavily now; she stopped for a second to rest, right in the middle of the road.

I started running harder towards her as I was screaming Hatori's name and for her to get out of the way of Hatori's car.

Why isn't he stopping? Doesn't he see that there's a girl in the middle of the road? I thought angrily to myself as he just kept going.

He was so close to hitting her now, and I wasn't close enough to grab or push her out of the way.

And then I witnessed the most horrible thing right in front of my eyes.

**Me: Mwahahah I'm evil!**

**Jenny: Why are you evil?**

**Me: Because I left the readers at a huge cliffhanger!**

**Jenny: Well if you say you're evil then what about that kitten you picked up and saved in the pouring rain the other day?**

**Me: No fair. **

**Jenny: Hah! I knew you weren't evil! I win!**

**Me: Would you like to do the honors?**

**Jenny: I would love to! Please R & R for Skye and me! Okay then if not for us, then do it for that poor, poor kitten that Skye saved.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of Pain, Empty Words, and Broken Promises. Please R & R and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Delilah.**

** Shigure's POV**

I was still humming high school girl when I opened my eyes.

The light had turned red when I had my eyes closed and what's worse than that is there was a girl right in front of me!

I slammed on the brakes as hard as I could, but it didn't help.

I heard a sickening scream from that girl and then a thud.

"Oh no, oh no. Did I kill her, did I really kill a girl with Hatori's car?" I asked myself worriedly as I quickly got out in the pouring rain and ran over to her side.

She was soaking wet and she had blood running down her side and her chest.

There was so much blood that it was being swept up in the sewer drain nearby along with rain.

"Okay, think, just think Shigure. Get a hold of yourself. Maybe there's a chance that she's not dead. Maybe she's still alive!" I said, trying to calm myself down after seeing her get hit.

"Shigure!? So you did it! I knew that Hatori wouldn't be that stupid to hit a girl! I'm gonna kill you for what you did!" I heard Hatsuharu yelling at me as he went black while running towards me.

"Wait! Calm down maybe she's still alive! Hatsuharu! Are you listening to me!?" I yelled to him as I dodged him as he threw a strong punch at me.

"I don't care! I'm going to kill you for doing this! You should have been watching the road!" He yelled at me as he kicked me in the side.

"Ugh!" I grunted as I landed on the other side of the road.

I quickly got up and blocked his next kick.

"We don't have time for this! I have to get her back to the house so Hatori can look at her! We'll finish this later!" I yelled at Hatsuharu as he stopped and went back to white.

"Fine. We will finish this later." He said angrily without looking at me.

He ran over to the girl and carefully picked her up and ran over to Hatori's car.

"Well are you going to open the door or not?" Hatsuharu asked me with his arms full.

"Right." I said as I dashed and opened the door and then I closed it and I got in the drivers seat.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

I layed the girl down on the backseat, once she was laying down I carefully picked her head up and sat down and buckled up while gently setting her head on my lap.

Then I shrugged out of my jacket that I always wear and draped it over her so that it covered her body.

Shigure was all ready driving fast through the empty, cold, and lonely streets.

I looked down at the girl.

She had short dark brown hair just like Yuki; her face was cut and bruised up, she was cut up bad on her face, but that's not what worried me the most on her face.

There was blood running down her eyes, she had long, deep gashes across her eyes.

"Shigure! Hurry up!" I yelled worriedly at him.

"I am! How's she doing?" He asked me sadly while focusing on driving.

I checked her pulse, it was very weak and her breathing was raspy, like she couldn't breathe right.

"Not good… Her pulse is pretty weak and she's having trouble breathing." I told him while getting my cell phone out.

"Oh no, well I'm going as fast as I can without breaking the speeding limit. Hey! Who are you calling at a time like this?" He asked me once he saw I had my cell phone out and I was dialing a number.

"Yuki." I replied emotionlessly to him as I put my cell phone up to my ear.

Ring, ring, ring, come on, Yuki, please pick up I thought to myself as the rings just kept going on.

"Hello? Hatsuharu?" I heard Yuki say as his voice came on the line.

"Yuki? Is Hatori at the house?" I asked him urgently.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong, Hatsuharu?" He asked me.

"Yeah, Shigure hit a girl with Hatori's car. She's still alive, but she won't be for very long if she doesn't get medical attention right away." I said sadly as I looked down at her.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Yuki gasped out loud, shocked.

"Yeah, anyway we're bringing her to the house right now. So tell everyone to not get in Hatori's way. If anyone does she could die. Remember Yuki it's a matter of life and death here, I'm serious Yuki. Don't get into any fights with Kyo." I said sternly.

**Yuki's POV**

"Y-yes. I understand." I said a little shaky as I hung up the phone.

"Who was that, Yuki? Did something happen?" Hatori asked me as he walked towards me hastily when he saw the expression on my face.

"Y-yeah, something's wrong, Hatori. Shigure hit a girl with your car while coming home from the high school. Hatsuharu's with him, and they're coming here. She's still alive and they want you to save her." I said while I looked up at him.

"What!? Well for Shigure's sake I hope that she's still alive once they get here. In the meantime I'll start getting things set up for her arrival." He said surprised and then walked away.

"Torhu! Kyo! I need you both right now!" He yelled out and then they both came running.

He explained to them what had happened and Kyo got mad and worried at the same time while Torhu was really worried.

"Shigure you are such an idiot! I'm going to kill you if she dies!" Kyo said angrily.

"Kyo, I think Hatsuharu's all ready claimed that." I said to him.

Knowing him he has all ready tried to kill Shigure I thought to myself.

"Oh no! I hope she's okay! I'll help you set up Hatori!" Torhu exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"I'll help you, too." I said and we went upstairs and started setting stuff up that he was going to use.

**Hatsuharu's POV**

I looked out the window and I noticed that we were a lot closer to Shigure's house now.

Hang on, come on just hang on a little longer I thought to the girl as I looked down at her shattered form.

Will they make it in time to save her? Please review and if tell me in your review if you think they will make it in time or not to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Well here's the third chapter of Pain, Empty Words, and Broken Promises!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Delilah.**

Hatsuharu's POV

We're almost there, we're almost there, come on just a little farther I thought to myself as Shigure was driving like a madman now to get to the house.

I looked down at the girl again.

She was bleeding a lot more than before, her blood had almost completely soaked into my jacket, but I didn't care, the only thing that mattered now was if she would live or if Shigure would be put in jail for murder.

"Shigure! Stop the car!" I told him as I saw the house up ahead.

"Why!? You can a least be patient enough for me to get to the house first." He said while focusing on driving.

"Forget it!" I yelled at him while I quickly unbuckled myself and then I stood up while the car was still moving very fast and opened the car door, then I picked her up carefully with my jacket still covering her.

"W-what are you doing!? Are you crazy, Hatsuharu!?" Shigure yelled at me.

"I'm going to save her." I said as I jumped out.

Once my feet hit the ground I started running towards the house with her in my arms.

Shigure slammed on the brakes, shocked at what I just did.

I looked ahead as I was running towards the house and I saw Hatori with a serious look on his face, Yuki and Kyo with a shocked look on his face, and Torhu with a scared look on her face.

Then Hatori ran towards me and took her from me and started running back in the house.

I dashed up to the porch and went inside with Yuki, Torhu, and Kyo hot on my heels.

Shigure's POV

I quickly parked Hatori's car and then ran in the house.

I hope she's all right I thought worriedly to myself as I walked into the living room and saw Kyo, Yuki, Torhu, and Kisa all sitting down.

"H-hi guys. How is everyone?" I asked, a little frightened at what their reactions towards me would be.

"Hi guys, how is everyone is all you can say after what you did?" Kyo and Yuki both said together while getting up.

Yuki and Kyo both were looking down.

"Miss Honda get Kisa and yourself out of the room." Yuki said while not looking up.

"O-okay, come on Kisa. Lets go in the kitchen and make dinner for everyone." Torhu said, fully knowing what they were going to do.

Kisa nodded and they both left the room.

"Wait. I can explain-" I started to say.

"Explain what!? You ran over a freaking girl! What are we going to do, how are we going to tell her parents, hun!?" Kyo started yelling at me.

"Kyo keep it down, Hatori needs to concentrate." I heard Hatsuharu say calmly as he walked in the living room.

"Oh Hatsuharu! Think you can help me out here?" I asked him desperately as I saw him open the door to outside.

"No. I'd never help you again, not after what you did." Hatsuharu said emotionlessly as he walked out the door to outside.

"Oh no. But Yuki, Kyo I really can explain what happened." I said, trying to convince them.

"I've all ready heard everything from Hatsuharu." Hatori said as he came in the room.

"Hatori! Well is she okay?" All three of asked at the same time.

"Well…" He said as Hatsuharu walked in.

"She has really bad wounds, she won't be able to walk or open her eyes for a couple of days. She has deep cuts, and a broken ankle. That's all I can determine right now. Will have to wait to see if there's anything else wrong with her. For now she needs rest, peace and quiet." Hatori said seriously.

"That's such a relief! I'm so glad that she is going to live after all!" I said happily.

"So she's going to be fine?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Yes, of course give or take some scars and bruises that will never go away and maybe some physical therapy." Hatori replied.

"And I suppose that you're going to be the one to help her with that?" Kyo asked glumly.

"Why yes of course." Hatori said.

"She's going to be all right?" Torhu asked as she came running in the living room with Kisa at her side.

"Yes. She's going to be all right, miss Honda." Yuki told Torhu cheerfully.

"Wow! That's great! I'm so happy!" Torhu exclaimed with her eyes shining with joy.

Yes! Wow, this one took me a while, I'm sorry that this one took so long, but I'll make it up by typing up the next chapter quickly! R & R and tell me what you think of this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**UchihaSkye here! This is the fourth chapter of Pain, Empty Words, and Broken Promises! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Delilah.**

** Yuki's POV**

A couple of minutes passed before anyone said anything because Tohru was so overcome with joy no one dared to interrupt it.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Dinner's ready everyone!" Tohru told everyone.

"All right! Lets eat, hey stupid rat, I bet that I'll beat you to the table first!" Kyo said with fire in his eyes while looking at Yuki.

"Maybe later, you stupid cat." Yuki said, a little sad for some reason.

"There they are at it again and we've only been here for a couple of minutes." Shigure muttered.

"Well if Yuki won't take you on, Kyo, then I'll just have to make him by calling him by his nickname." Hatsuharu said cunningly.

"Haru…" Yuki said warningly.

"I'll do it. I really will. On three." Hatsuharu taunted.

"Haru, don't do it." Yuki said.

"One." Hatsuharu counted.

"Don't you dare." Yuki warned him.

"Two." Hatsuharu counted.

"Fine. I'll beat you to the kitchen, Kyo! Let's go!" Yuki shouted out to him, his sadness forgotten.

"All right! That's the spirit! You're on!" Kyo said as they both raced each other into the kitchen.

"D-don't mess up the food." I said worriedly.

I followed them into the kitchen, worried about the food, and what they might try to do to it in their race.

**Shigure's POV**

"Be careful!" I warned Tohru as she quickly went after them into the kitchen.

"I will!" She yelled to me as she entered the kitchen.

"Hmm… I wonder…" I heard Hatsuharu wonder to himself.

"What is it, Haru?" I asked him while looking at him.

"Well I was wondering, Hatori, while you were with her did you happen to find any identification about who she is, or who her parents could possibly be?" Hatsuharu asked him.

"No, although I did search her pockets, and all that I found was this." He said to Hatsuharu and I as he pulled something from his own pocket and handed it to me.

I took it from him and looked at it.

It was a piece of paper I realized as I turned it over to see writing.

"Hey, it's got writing on it. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo you all might want to hear this!" I called out to them.

As soon as they heard me say it they all came walking casually into the living room.

"Hmm, lets see…" I said as I started reading the note to myself.

"Ah!" I gasped at what words the paper held.

"What is it, Shigure?" Hatsuharu asked.

"Well let's just say that you all will want to sit down before I read this out loud." I told everyone seriously.

I looked over at Hatori as everyone sat down, and saw that he had a grim face, which told me that he had all ready read it as soon as he discovered it in the girl's pocket.

"Wait, where's Kisa?" I asked Tohru.

"Oh! Well her mom called and she had to go home because it was getting late." Tohru said.

Good, I know that if she had to hear this she would never be the same I thought to myself as I held the paper up to my eyes and started reading the cruel, painful words that it held.

"To my one and only daughter, honey I love you. I really do, I love you with all of my heart, unlike your father. Even when your father and I beat you, endlessly at times I still love you. But you hate your father and I for beating you, don't you? I know you do, I can see the hatred in your eyes, and the fear of us in you're pain and when you cry out, but no one except us can hear you. I'm sorry that I beat you, it's my only way of showing you love, it my only way of loving you instead of hugging you, or kissing your head, or cuddling with you when you're sick. Instead your father and I beat you when you are sleeping and then you always wake up and start crying, instead when you get home from school we always grab you and start beating you as soon as you walk in the door, instead of kissing your head your father and I kick you in your head, instead of cuddling with you when you're sick your father and I make you stand up and then we beat you for what seems like forever to you. I see you often huddling in a corner after your father and I beat you. You huddle in that corner for your life, like your about ready to give up and then your strong will and your hope that someone will come and find out what your father and I are doing to you and that they'll come and save you and make us stop. Well they won't, they never will. You tried to tell everyone around you and no one believed you. They left you all alone, and when your father and I found out that you had been trying to tell people about what we were doing you just ended up getting a much bigger and longer beating for doing that. You cry quietly in your room and hope for a way to end this terrible nightmare once and for all, but you can't. You've tried running away, but your father and I always find you, then we take you back home and beat you until you're almost dead. We always beat you until you're almost dead. You'll never escape, you can't, not in your condition, you're all alone. Even if you do manage to escape you will carry the painful memories of each beating, and you will live each and everyday in fear. I will always love you, Mother." I said painfully, trying not to let tears escape my eyes.

I looked up from the note to see Tohru crying, Yuki comforting her with a sad expression on his face, Kyo looking away, then I turned to look at Hatsuharu.

He slumped down to the floor with a devastated look on his face.

I can't begin to imagine what she went through I thought sadly to myself as I let the note slip through my fingers and fall to the floor and I walked over to where Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were sitting.

Yay! Finished with this chapter! Although the note is really, really sad. I was listening to a sad song when I was typing it. I also take requests for songfics, one shots, or stories. It doesn't have to be Fruits Basket, it can be something else, if you would like to request something then either say it in your review or pm me. I'd be happy to do a request for you! R & R please!


End file.
